villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Joy (Outside In)
Joy is the protagonist villain in Dane Powroznik's animated parody Outside In, the main antagonist of its horror sequel, Outside In 2 and the main protagonist of ''Outside In 2 (Advertiser Friendly Edition). It is a two-part, grisly, and dark parody of the acclaimed Pixar film ''Inside Out. The first part is Dane's most viewed video on his channel Movieunleashers. Having 11.9 million views and its sequel having 2.5 million views. She was voiced by Terri Powrozink. Appearance Joy is precisely as how she is depicted in the original film, simply done in Dane Powroznik's style of animation. Overtime, her clothes become more ragged and she becomes more disheveled. Her hair becomes very messy. Personality Joy at first appears to be just like her original film counterpart (although she is adulterated into a less kid-friendly character who swears like Dane's other works). She, however, is very possessive and controlling of Riley. This need to be with Riley constantly is ultimately the cause of her fall from grace. As the other emotions separate her from Riley, and the longer time she spends away from Riley, Joy eventually develops an extremely psychotic, Insane and dark personality. She has a extreme desire to control Riley for herself. She is willing to kill the other emotions and even real people just to be in control of Riley, showing she has no regard for any other life except her and Riley. (almost like what a Yandere would do.) She also loves her morbid happiness and insists that everyone around her be "happy" as well. She even goes as far as to cut a smile into her own face with a glass shard. (like when Jeff the Killer cuts a smile on his face.) History Outside In Joy and the other emotions are watching Riley type on her phone (a hobby she apparently does frequently). This bores the other emotions (especially Anger) into quitting their job of monitoring Riley. Joy, who isn't at all bored with the job, tries to persuade the others into staying by showing them some of Riley's happy memories. This fails and the other emotions quit and go to their circles. Joy, now bored and alone, contemplates what happened to Riley to make her like this. She then sees a newspaper advertisement of a monitoring business, offering to send someone to monitor Riley. Sadness (the only other emotion left) says that she'll be the monitor but Joy sends her away. A knock is heard at the door and Joy answers it to a strange multi-colored man. The man introduces himself as "schizophrenia", he answered Joy's call form the newspaper. Joy shows "Mr. Skitz" (a shortened nickname he came up with) the control panel and to his new monitor station. Mr. Skitz says there's some terribly wrong (with it being internet business) and says he can fix it. Fear tries to stop Skitz but he persuades Fear to help. The other emotions question who he is and Joy explains that he's the new monitor. Sadness points out what Skitz is doing, installing his own microphone on the control panel. He did this so all the emotions could communicate to Riley. Anger then tries to force Skitz to stop (as his talking was greatly upsetting Riley) and Fear tries to stop him. Joy attempts to calm them both down by saying that Skitz knows what he's doing, but Anger continues on by pointing out the fear Skitz is causing Riley (unaware that Riley can hear them all talking and bickering). They all realize this and Joy questions Riley about her habit of spending long periods of time. Riley continues to try and get the voices out of her head, and Anger says they'll stop if she gets off her phone. Joy then tells Riley to play hockey to make happy memories. The microphone allows complete control over Riley. Sadness beings to question this but Joy shushes her. Joy is happy about this until Skitz tells her he brought other representatives with him. Skitz then lets the "representatives" in. They are: OCD, Bipolar, Violent Tendencies, Anxiety, Depression (although Anxiety and Depression are unseen), and others. And lastly "Bing Bong" (a creature from the original film) but they reach the control panel (making Riley go crazy with different emotions) and begin messing with it. Skitz then starts advertising to the camera about his show called Mental Breakdown, airing HBO. The show is about doing extreme sports to ruin as many lives as possible. Joy, desperate and angry, hits the 'Emergency Shutdown Switch'. She then throws Schizophrenia and his executives out the window to their deaths. Skitz screams in horror and agony as he and the others are erased and turned into forgotten memories. The other emotions then leave, Sadness being the last to do so. It's here that Joy finally reveals her true dark intentions. She plans on making Riley "Happy and nothing else". She seems to want to torment Riley mentally. The films ends with Riley's eyes flowing with tears of happiness (indicating her misery, with Joy forcing her to smile through her suffering). At the end of the video, a .EXE variation of Joy jumpscares the viewers. Outside In 2 Horror Edition The episode opens up to an abnormally happy Riley (still under Joy's control) and her parents. The father is concerned about Riley's strange behavior, but her mother brushed it by saying all teenagers act like this. Riley falls down some concrete stairs and laughs off the pain. A now disheveled Joy commands Riley to be happy and smile for her, which creeps out the other emotions. Anger complains about his boredom and how sick he is of Joy controlling Riley. Disgust says that she's just happy of her control over the microphone Schizophrenia installed in the previous episode. Fear notes that it isn't safe and that Joy is gonna get Riley killed one day (which will erase and kill all the emotions along with her). Anger doesn't care and prefers to die than do this job. Fear disagrees and doesn't' want to die. Anger questions what they're gonna do and berates them on what to do. Sadness goes over and attempts to reason with Joy, but she instead is only mocked and threatened by her. Joy commands her to go back in her circle with the threat of cutting her. Sadness complies to this command in horror. Anger finally snaps and tries to rally up the other emotions (but fails). Anger finally decides to deal with it himself. And after a brief struggle, manages to choke Joy unconscious. Joy is restrained in the subconscious of Riley's mind. She and Anger argue for a while (with Anger revealing that he destroyed Mr. Skitz' microphone, enraging Joy). Once they're finished, they leave Joy in the room (with her berating and threatening them all the while). Here, Joy finally snaps and is freed by a large spider. In a psychotic frenzy, Joy eats the spider alive. The other emotions are trying to figure out how to undo Joy's damage to the controls when someone knocks on the door. Anger answers the door, and after a brief talk with Joy, he has his neck snapped by her. Joy psychotically asks where her microphone is and Disgust points out it was destroyed and tossed away. Joy then questions whether or not the other emotions are trying to make her sad (which she views as impossible) and licks Disgust, causing her to vomit and die. Fear then throws himself out a window to his death to escape Joy. She then begins communicating to Riley again and makes her transform into a horrendous, lanky, and psychotically happy demon. The demonic Riley (called "Demon Riley in the credits) then devours her father and chases her mother. Sadness (the only other emotions still alive) is completely horrified by Joy's actions and says that this is not what the emotions were originally meant to do. Joy declares that she's Riley's "new daddy" now and resumes her horror show. Sadness infects one of Riley's core memories and Joy attempts to stop her, but they both end up throwing it and breaking it. Joy, enraged by this, questions why Sadness can't be "always happy" like her and proceeds to gruesomely carve a smile into her own face (likely a reference to the famous Jeff the Killer creepypasta story). As Joy is about to make Sadness "happy" she head-butts Joy. Enraged, she calls Sadness a "F***ING B**CH" and attempts to stop her. Sadness hits the emergency shutdown switch to Riley's brain. This stops Demon Riley from killing her mother and she reverts back to her child state. They then take RIley to her physicist. Joy stabs Sadness with the glass shard and finally is about to kill her. She rants on about how Riley is her's and her's alone and all she ever wanted was control. Right as she's about to finish Sadness, Joy is impaled by a lobotomy probe. She still smiles even as she dies in agony. She is then yanked out of Riley's head by the doctor who did it. After Riley's mom and the doctor converse, he eats Joy's corpse. He then gives Riley's mom a lobotomy and appears to take on Joy-like mesmerisms. Sadness tries to start the control, but gives up (stating it was probably best to leave it shut down). Advertiser Friendly Edition The video opens with Joy singing the alphabet into the microphone and talking about happiness. A strangely happy and calm Anger is proud of Joy for making people happy. Fear says he loves Joy, but he thinks she seems cranky. Anger thinks Joy hasn't had a nap today and agrees. They decide to bring Joy to bed and succeed (although the animation becomes slightly choppy and short bursts of static interrupt). Meanwhile, Riley is enjoying dinner with her parents. Her father asks her how her school day was. Riley (with poorer animation) says she learned a new magic trick and asks if they want to see it. After her father (with loosening audio) says he does, Riley sinks under the table. A photo shopped picture of Elmo from Sesame Street appears and says to give him a "big hug". Riley's dad does and Elmo proceeds to "tickle" him, causing him to fly into the air repeatedly on a loop and the video cuts out. The YouTube Notification face begins ranting about how the viewer as broken YouTube's terms of service. He goes on to say that tickling is considered by some people to be a sexual fetish. He then exits the video after some more chatter and #RIPYOUTUBE 2012-2016 messages begin appearing all over the screen as the video ends. List of Characters Killed by Joy #Schizophrenia: He is thrown out a window and is erased. #OCD: He is thrown out a window and erased. #Bipolar: He is thrown out a window and erased. #Violent Tenancies: He is thrown out a window and erased. #Anxiety: (Although unseen) is thrown out a window and erased. #Depression: (Although unseen) is thrown out a window and erased. #Bing Bong: He is thrown out a window and erased. #Giant Spider: This creature is eaten alive by Joy after it frees her for some unknown reason. #Anger: Joy snaps his neck for trying to stop her. #Disgust: She is licked across the face by Joy and dies from shock. #Fear: He is terrified by Joy's brutal murders and jumps out a window to his death. #Riley's father: He is devoured when Joy transforms Riley into a demon. Trivia *Her two videos, alongside his Starters series, are considered to be Dane Powroznik's darkest works by many of his fans. *Outside In 2 (Advertiser Friendly Edition) has Joy as a protagonist rather than a villain/an antagonist. *An EXE variation of Joy can be seen at the end of the original Outside In (as a jumpscare, after the 2016 MovieUnleashers watermark!) External Links *Watch Outside In on YouTube *Watch Outside In 2 on YouTube Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Parody/Homage Category:Arrogant Category:Female Category:Big Bads Category:Friend of the hero Category:YouTube Villains Category:Abusers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Psychotic Category:Control Freaks Category:Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Horror Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Contradictory Category:Protagonists Category:Torturer Category:Delusional Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Mongers Category:Parasite Category:Rogues Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Charismatic Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Internet Villains